


[马东] 韩国同人《梦游症》

by gaoshenmegao



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaoshenmegao/pseuds/gaoshenmegao
Summary: [马东] 韩国同人《梦游症》
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	[马东] 韩国同人《梦游症》

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[맠동] 몽유병](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/716782) by 사로스/SAROS. 



> 授权翻自韩国사로스/SAROS太太发布于Postype网站上的马东同人文《몽유병》，所有版权归사로스/SAROS太太所有。
> 
> 因为原文在Postype上挂有成人向标签，所以翻译版也选择发布在了可以分级的AO3和Asianfanfics网站上。
> 
> 因为太太自己也很希望得到读者的反馈，所以如果您在阅读完以下翻译文后有何感想，欢迎在AO3和Asianfanfics的文章评论里留言。英文韩文最好，中文留言也可，我会定期上线翻译留言给太太看。也可以在发布在豆瓣传灲窝点分组和微博markchan超话的帖子里留言，我会定期收集起来发给太太看。
> 
> 如果您在阅读完翻译文之后觉得还不错，万分欢迎您关注太太的推特和Postype账号，并通过推特或在Postype原文下留言来表达对太太的喜爱和支持，谢谢。
> 
> 以下是사로스/SAROS太太的推特账号
> 
> https://twitter.com/saros_m_cycle?s=20
> 
> 和Postype网站的主页链接
> 
> https://saros-cycle.postype.com/
> 
> 以及原文的链接。
> 
> https://saros-cycle.postype.com/post/6101968
> 
> Authorized translated from Korean writer 사로스/SAROS nim’s markhyuck fanfic <몽유병> , which was posted on Postype. All copyrights belong to the writer 사로스/SAROS nim.
> 
> Please send your love and support to the writer 사로스/SAROS nim by following the Twitter or commenting on the Postype if you enjoyed reading. Thanks.
> 
> Here are links to 사로스/SAROS nim's Twitter account and Postype homepage and the link to the original article's post.
> 
> https://twitter.com/saros_m_cycle?s=20
> 
> https://saros-cycle.postype.com/
> 
> https://saros-cycle.postype.com/post/6101968

梦游症

东赫听说，狗做出‘mounting(骑跨行为)’的原因有好几种。虽然纾解性欲算是其中最重要的欲求，但也不能就这么断定正是因为这个原因才会出现这样的行为。  
马克很熟练地分开了自己的双腿，将纤长的小腿理所当然地环在了他自己的腰上，然后突然使力趴在了自己的身上后便开始了摩擦。东赫将这种行为称为‘mounting’。肌肉在用力之后变得更加结实更加沉重。在使出浑身的力气后，马克的身体就成了让人无法逃脱的枷锁。即便这幅枷锁紧勒着自己，东赫也只能是“哈啊、哈啊”的喘着气或者发出“啊、啊”的呻吟声而已。  
刀刻般的鼻梁顶刺着剐蹭着东赫的脖子，没有意识的马克总是将额头埋在东赫的颈间。哈啊啊，即便是失神状态下马克依然有些生气。欲望得不到满足。只是这种程度而已，还没能触及自己想要的地方。明明知道这里某个地方可以满足自己的欲望的......  
东赫滑下环着马克肩膀的手转而捧住马克的脸，让他抬起了头。微睁着的眼中那双黑色的瞳仁看着下方的东赫。即便是在黑暗中东赫也看到了马克沉稳平静的瞳仁，和他那没有焦点、模糊涣散的眼睛。

哥，你在看着我吗？你是在看着我的吧？

虽然知道这并不可能，但每当东赫对上那双眼睛却还是忍不住想要确认。东赫微微抬起头，将自己的唇贴上了马克的。这双唇就是马克一直在寻找的丢失物品了。马克在东赫温柔的指引下低下身躯，在吸吮舔弄一番那圆润的嘴唇后开始轻轻地啃咬着。

“哈啊、哥.....”  
“哈啊、哈啊......”  
“哥呃.....”

东赫伸直了手臂抓住了马克的臀。虽然像硬石块一样结实的身躯并没为东赫的手劲而有所动，但东赫还是恳切地用力抓着那处。这是因为东赫希望马克的下体能更直接地磨蹭自己的下体。东赫将双腿张得更开了一点，想让马克坚硬的兴奋之处快些戳向自己的身体。  
马克一边轻咬着东赫的唇和下巴尖，一边做出了类似抽插的动作。是的，只是类似的动作而已。这便是在睡梦中无意识下进行的，马克的‘mounting’。

“哈啊，好想真的做。”

真的，好想被插入。东赫这样呢喃道，却又被自己的话而吓到睁圆了双眼，看向了仍趴在自己身上的马克。不知什么时候马克已经射出精液，沾湿了他内裤的前端。那里也又变得沉重起来，垂向了下方。就着这个模样，马克直接昏倒在了东赫身上，随即进入了深眠状态。  
刚才东赫轻声说的那些话一句都没能听见。不懂东赫的心，也不知道自己到底有着怎样的睡眠习惯的迟钝分子。东赫轻轻捏着因为和自己接吻而肿起的马克的唇瓣，有些怨恨但又毫无怨恨。东赫对这的感觉也就止于此了。  
所以说，一切事件都是从些微不足道的事情开始的。

******

“东赫啊，对不起。”  
“啊算啦，有什么好对不起的。”

对着这木讷的道歉，东赫只能是尴尬地挠着自己的后颈。马克完全蔫了下来，东赫看着这样打不起精神的马克心里有些不舒服。想要说些安慰人的话却...眼神飘移的东赫小心翼翼地开了口。

“我真的没关系的。”

哥照顾好自己身体就行了，后面半句却藏在了心里。生怕连这句话也会给对方造成负担。东赫真的不介意每天夜里马克爬到自己床上的行为。虽然会因为马克的重量被压醒，或是因为马克的胳膊或头碰到自己而被弄醒，但只要沉下心就很快就能再睡着了。单人床对两个成年男人来说确实并不够宽，但也不算完全睡不下的那么窄。  
真正的问题是，马克突然开始有了梦游的症状，仅此而已。  
因为这个问题，最近不止成员们，连一些工作人员也变得神经紧绷了起来。就是在繁忙的行程中，曾经头只要随便靠着哪里就能立刻睡着，啊不，是就算不靠着哪里都能立刻睡着的马克，最近开始以熟睡的状态在宿舍里游走的这个问题。  
成员们在晚上因想要小便而出入卫生间的时候，觉得口渴而出入厨房的时候，被闭着眼摇摇晃晃走着的马克吓到尖叫也不是一次两次了。有的成员直接抓住马克使劲把他晃醒，也有的成员强制将马克塞回他自己房间。虽然不知道这几种方法到底造成了怎样的影响，但马克很快不再昏睡着四处游走，而是找上了远在另一边的东赫的房间。在睡梦中也能准确趴下的地方就只有东赫的床而已。

“床不窄吗？怎么两个人一起睡啊？”

一开始大家都是这种反应。东赫来回看着被抱在自己怀里熟睡着的马克和不知何时已经起了床正在涂抹乳液的哥哥。这是怎么回事？更荒唐的是睡醒了的马克也在一脸不高兴地说道。

“哎呀，我怎么会睡在这里？”

东赫听了只觉得一阵窒息，喘不过气，很是无语。不过却也觉得这个问题确实像是马克问出的话。自己做出这种事反在这里质问谁呐？这哥还真搞笑。深夜里，马克的袭击连续几天都找上了东赫。  
在稍微空闲的时候，马克去了趟医院，医生诊断说是得了梦游症。说起梦游症，对东赫来说并不是特别陌生的病症，家里大人曾说起过小时候的自己也会在睡梦中做些这样那样的事情。马克和经纪人见到的那位医生说这个病的发病原因其实有很多，但是我们却能很轻易地推断出这次的病因。睡眠不足、压力和紧迫感。除了这些也不会有别的了吧？

“苦了马克了，也苦了东赫了。”

听了经纪人的话，东赫悄悄看了看马克的眼色。白净的脸上满是暗淡的愁云。活动期间睡眠不足无可厚非，但到底是有着多大的压力，受着多强的紧迫感才会让自己在睡梦中都在漫无目的地徘徊啊？在睡着的时候也不忘找什么东西吗？这样的马克只会让东赫不住地担心，真的一点讨厌的意思都没有。不知道是不是感受到了看着自己的视线，马克转过头看向了东赫。

“真是太对不住你了。”  
“啊，哥，真是的。我没关系的。”  
“真的对不起。”  
“都说了没关系的，别再道歉了。”

东赫看着那仍然愁云密布的白净的脸突然开始有点烦...止不住地想生气。自己都说了没关系，马克却很明显并没有听进去。自己的话没能被对方所接纳，因此而产生的挫败感让东赫的心情瞬间变得很差。本来就是这么个让人郁闷、讲不通的性子。不论别人怎么说这个是对的，只要自己认为不对的话，那就是不对的的这么一个人。是啊，正因为是这样的性格，长大后才会得了梦游症受这么个罪啊。  
喜欢这样的人只会你自己受伤的，东赫在心里对自己发着脾气，将头转向了没有马克的那一边。

******

有那么一种单恋，就像是做了什么错事一样时不时地会让自己双脚发麻。东赫试着问自己。如果不是马克哥的话，如果是其他的成员哥哥在深夜里妨碍自己的睡眠的话，还会像这样若无其事地全盘接受吗？而且还不只是打扰自己睡觉，还得要受着那用勃起的性器进行的骑跨行为啊？现在自己是不是反而在为这种事而感到高兴？我是不是正在享受着这件事？能够感受到李马克在清醒的状态下绝对不会向自己展现的兴奋的证据这件事。想着这些问题总会让东赫开始头疼。自己将自己的感情一一剖开后严加审问总是让东赫很容易就感到疲倦。  
特别是还要看到马克的那种表情，实在是太痛苦了。当确认自己又一次在东赫的床上睡着后露出的那个表情。对这样的事情感到不爽、觉得厌烦、有着万般的不满意的不快神情。东赫总是觉得，一旦自己深埋在心底的感情被发现的话，马克也一定会一边露出那样的表情一边对自己退避三舍吧。  
正因如此，跟mounting有关的事，东赫连提都不敢提。

******

任何事在反复之后都会变得熟悉，在熟悉之后就会发现还有不断变化的可能。

“哈啊、哈啊......哥......”

马克正以睡着的状态趴在东赫的身上。在东赫灼人般热气的熏染下，马克的性器如平常一样硬邦邦地勃起着。想要将那个东西随便往哪里蹭上去让它镇静下来，是马克的无意识目前最为集中的事情。但因为姿势被垫在身下的东赫却陷入了另一种与平时不同的奇异感觉，以致于连自己的性器都开始萎靡、感到疲累。  
马克微微睁着眼睛。东赫已经开始熟悉这微睁的双眼了，这是马克在梦游症发作时的眼睛。东赫仔细地看着那失了焦、迷离着的眼睛，想找找看那双眸子里有没有映着自己的身影。但房间里实在太暗了，实在是看不清对方的眼到底凝视着什么东西。哥那样睁着眼睛，到底在看些什么呢？现在在梦里又在何处游荡徘徊着呢？在见自己喜欢的人吗？那个人会是谁？啊，又开始了。又开始想一些让人心烦的东西。这该死的单恋。

“起开.....”

东赫好不容易打起精神试着推开马克的胸膛，但不知为何马克的身体却变得更加坚实了。是马克为了不被东赫推开而在浑身使劲的缘故。怎么回事？怎么不让开？正想着这些的时候，马克却以匍匐的姿势慢慢俯下身子，两幅身躯越靠越近，仿佛要能够完整地感受到马克身上散发的热气。东赫因为笼罩在自己脸上的阴影而不禁倒吸了一口气。马克还是那样迷离着双眼，现在反而因为太过靠近而看不见那双眼睛里凝结着什么东西了。什么啊-这是想怎样-在即将发出这些抗议之前，马克用门牙咬了一下东赫的下巴，然后吮吸了起来。

“嗯？”

东赫的嘴里发出了疑问的声音。不过马克最初的目标好像并不是东赫的下巴，所以立刻改了方向，将自己的嘴唇贴上了因为惊讶而张开的东赫的唇。等一下，这不就是在接吻了吗。哼嗯。嘴唇好像要被吸走般的感觉让东赫不自觉地用鼻子哼出了声。实在是搞不清楚现在是什么状况了。但同时，现在的自己只觉得嘴唇被吸吮被摩擦的感觉实在太过美妙以至于有些神志不清了。现在正处于会因为直接的刺激而轻易麻痹理性的年纪啊。

“呵呃嗯”

好开心。和喜欢的人这般唇舌相抵交换唾液原来是这么让人开心的事。还从来都不知道竟然因为这种事会产生这种感觉。原本想要推开马克的手慢慢收了力气。不知不觉间，别说推开了，反而开始紧紧搂地住对方的肩膀。放松却又坚实的肩膀填满了自己的手心，这样的感觉让东赫的下体也开始产生了酥麻的感觉。  
舌头也碰到了。而且不只是碰到，对方的舌头都把自己嘴里搅得一塌糊涂了。在对方的舌头不停舔着自己的上颚时，东赫因着那触电般的感觉开始向后仰着身子不停蠕动着。好奇怪.....这种事怎么会这么舒服？怎么会这么让人停不下来？但没有人会来回答这些问题。比起寻找答案，东赫也更想让这种感觉一直持续下去而已。所以只是攀住了对方的身体，将嘴张得更大了些。一直咕咚咕咚咽口水的声音，从嗓子眼里太过鲜明地传出让人感到有些害羞。奇怪的羞耻心像血液一样在身子里转了一圈后都集中在了下体那里，让性器开始变得坚挺起来。  
马克好像也有着同样的感觉，因为无法纾解勃起的性器而开始哼哼唧唧。大概扫了一眼那隔着衣服也能感受到的又粗又长的凶器，龟头的部位已经变得很湿润了，看来已经分泌了不少体液了。那又粗，又长，又大，还湿润着的东西就这么肆意地在自己圆圆的下腹上蹭来蹭去，东赫只为自己感到无限悲凉和可怜。单恋就是这么危险啊。会被明明不是自己该有的歉意入侵而变得心烦意乱啊。东赫松了手上的力气，原本紧抓着马克肩部的手开始轻柔地安抚着对方的肩膀。就这样自然而然地滑过胸膛，慢慢地开始向下腹摸索，最后将手伸进了自己最开始的目标--马克的裤子里。  
想要为他解决这一切的事情。就连那因为勃起而哼唧着的模样自己也想为他纾解。扯开裤子的松紧带，刚把手伸了进去就碰到了在结实的下腹上绷得紧紧的内衣边缘。用食指和中指挠开内裤的松紧带后，把手又往里伸了伸。以为要拨开阴毛才能找到性器，结果没想到刚把手伸进内裤里已经完全勃起的性器就已经占满了整个手心，原本在紧绷的内裤里胀大的物体一有了空间就立刻弹了出来。因这意想不到的突进东赫不禁瑟缩了一下肩膀，暂时愣住了，没想到会这样立刻就能被握在手里。但是不管东赫愣没愣住，马克像是等待已久了一般，在直接包裹着自己性器的温度和触感的刺激下开始晃动腰部。

“哈啊.....”

耳边不断地传来略显青涩的呻吟声。被那奇异的声音和热气包围着，东赫感觉自己的腰部下方像是马上就要被融化了一样。本还犹豫不决的手自发地开始了动作，另一只迷了路的手也找回了方向伸进了马克的裤子里，开始诚心诚意地用双手来抚摸勃起的性器，让那已经勃起的性器越发肿胀了起来。原本青涩的呻吟在东赫的耳边渐渐变得粘稠，在这样的刺激下东赫的性器也开始胀得发痛了。虽然自己的性器也在一点点渗出液体，但东赫却没法分心去关照它。因为总感觉自己一旦做错什么，马克的那里就会立刻软下去。那真是死也不愿意的。只希望马克能够被充分地满足就好了。要是能在自己的手里达到高潮就好了。  
即便不知道在梦里正和谁在唇舌相交水乳相融也好。  
在东赫的努力下，马克最终咬着东赫的耳垂射出了精液。看来哥是兴奋的时候会咬人的类型啊？脑中瞬间闪过这一点后，东赫又忙不迭地开始动起自己的手。虽然第一次喷射因为错过了时机溅在了马克的下腹和东赫的手腕处，但现在开始要把喷射的范围缩小，之后才容易做清理。  
东赫一只手抵住马克性器的底部，另一只手像圆圆的盖子一样覆在了马克的龟头上。第一次喷出以后射出的精液全都汇在了东赫的手里，两只手像球一样拢在一起，这样就不用把衣服给扔掉了。东赫用手肘艰难地把昏睡在自己身上的马克推到一边，从床上起了身。直到现在才想到要去查看一旁躺着的室友哥哥的反应，看向了旁边的床。旁边的床是空着的。东赫舒了口气，打开了房门。在走出房间之前回头看了一眼，马克已经以一副温顺到不行的睡颜进入了沉沉的梦乡。  
因为怕被人发现，东赫紧张地屏住了呼吸放轻了脚步声，然后悄悄地溜进了浴室。在听到浴室门关上的声音后东赫才又开始了呼吸。因为没有穿浴室用拖鞋，瓷地板的冷气直接侵入脚底，让东赫渐渐清醒了过来。我是做了个梦吗？那了不起的李马克不仅在我身上气喘吁吁，还被我用手摸到了高潮。才不是梦。东赫低头看向了自己仍是拢成个球型的双手。  
这件事绝对要保密。李马克绝对不是那种会对着这样的事打趣一番后便就此翻篇的人。对马克来说，这样在不清醒的状态下勃起后还对着别人做出骑跨行为的人，直接推开然后叫醒他才是正常的。像这样受了他人的mounting还装不知道，最后连手冲都帮忙了的自己绝对是不符合李马克的常识的。会看不起我吗？也可能会因为那高傲的自尊心而直接无视我吧。  
做错了事的明明是他自己.....  
东赫在洗脸台上面小心翼翼地张开了双手。乳白色的精液斑驳在自己手掌的各处。东赫改变着手掌的角度，在卫生间的灯照下静静地看着那不透明的白色精液反射出的光，然后不由自主地用拇指和食指轻轻地摸了摸那些液体。浓稠的液体还依然留有温暖的热气。

“啊！疯了吧我！！！”

东赫低声着发出了一声悲鸣，慌忙地打开了洗脸台的水。我刚才竟然是在研究别人射出的精液吗？跟个变态似的！自己被自己做出的事情吓了一跳。竟然一点都不觉得脏，就像是在看什么宝物似的满含爱意。东赫不禁全身起了层鸡皮疙瘩。  
正因如此，东赫一点都不想要回自己房间了。像是逃避一般在客厅沙发上躺下想要睡觉，却无法轻易入睡。向自己袭来的并不是睡意，而是刚才笼罩在自己身上的热切的呻吟。在马克温暖的热气、无法名状的呻吟和精液湿润的触感这三重折磨下，东赫直到天亮了之后才勉强合上了眼睛。

******

“赫.....东赫.....”

听到唤着自己姓名的声音，东赫这才在晃着自己身子的手中艰难地睁开了眼睛。眼前出现的马克不知道是不是刚刚才梳洗过，脸庞格外干净整洁，刘海也被沾湿了。东赫有些分不清这是梦还是现实。哥现在是清醒的吗？还是说现在还在做着梦？

“抱歉，你因为我才在外面睡的吗？”  
“呃嗯？几点了？”  
“已经快到午饭时间了，不过还剩一点时间，赶紧进屋去睡吧。真的，真的很对不起。”

东赫半梦半醒地嘟着嘴坐在了沙发上。好像还来得及再睡一会儿，还好还好。拖着沉重的身子，摇摇晃晃着走向房间的东赫突然停下了脚步，转过了头。看到了脖子上缠着毛巾的马克。

“哥.....”  
“嗯？”  
“晚上的时候。”  
“哦？抱歉，我把你赶出去了吗？”

那纯洁无瑕的眼神就这么看着自己。东赫只觉得仿佛被堵住了嗓子眼一般胸闷不已。东赫摇了摇头道。

“没有，我只是去完了卫生间后直接在沙发上睡着了而已，懒得再走回房间了。跟哥你没有关系。”

听到这样的话后，马克笑着说道，呀，连这都觉得懒的话可怎么办啊你。马克并没能听出来这是东赫因为礼貌才说的话，而是照直接受了。东赫不禁想着，这果然是李马克的作风。  
回到了房间的东赫直接栽在了床上。床单上依然残留着代替主人在这里逗留到早晨的某人的温热。

******

自己一个人开发后面，也是从最近才开始的。  
马克的症状一点也没见好转。日子越久，大家也越来越熟悉马克的症状，顶多也就因为东赫的床被侵犯了这件事而有些小小的警戒心。  
马克和东赫因为一时的权宜之计而成为了室友。马克就算在自己的床上乖乖地躺下也会在睡着后不知不觉地跑来东赫的床上，用两只手不停地挑拨着东赫的身体，一边磨蹭一边哼唧着央求帮忙弄弄自己勃起的性器。  
到了现在这个地步，真的觉得有点像在做爱了。一边亲吻一边抚摸性器直到射精让东赫产生了这种可笑的想法。兴奋的马克用双手紧握着东赫的脸，在掌力的压迫下东赫反而开始心跳不已。

哥，如果以后知道跟我做了这样的事会吓得不行的吧.....

不要生我的气。嗯？是哥先开始的哦？

哥.....

你有把这个放进哪里过吗？嗯？

还没有做过吧？

想进来吗？

我...用嘴帮你好不好？

不管说些什么，对方都是听不见的。清楚地知道这一事实的东赫开始了自言自语，这些露骨的话语就像直接触碰到的爱抚般撩人刺激。因自己说出的这些荤话而兴奋的听众，果然也只有自己而已。  
一直想着那些话的东赫推着自己身上的马克，让马克躺了下来。东赫推倒了一边挣扎着想要动作一边像是说梦话般喃语着的马克，让他躺好后看向了马克的下体。现在才开始用力气没多久，性器正处于瑟缩成一团和凶器般勃起的中间状态。就在盯着看的这么一会儿，那里就慢慢开始肿胀起来了。  
东赫像是在回味什么一样不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，为自己即将要做的事而感到害怕，心脏怦怦地乱跳个不停。心跳的声音大到仿佛就在耳朵后面剧烈跳动着一样。东赫悄悄看了看马克的眼色，还试了试把嘴张大后又闭起来。谁都不会知道的吧。谁又能知道呢。东赫一边在心里这样说道，一边俯下了身子。  
小嘴小心翼翼地含住了龟头的顶部。还是软着的。便更加大胆地将性器含进了嘴里。还没有完全勃起的软着的性器湿湿暖暖的，因着四周都被舔弄着的触感而突然狠动了一下。不过目前为止还是可以很好地用嘴吃下的。  
滋溜、滋溜，东赫一边发出湿漉漉的声音一边努力地上下动着自己的脑袋。嘴里的性器随着东赫头部的动作也渐渐开始变大变硬了起来。胀大到了一定地步之后就紧绷到让东赫感觉自己的下巴都要脱臼了一般。现在还没能完全吞到根部，性器的顶部就已经抵着自己的食道口了。东赫将填满了自己嘴巴的性器吐了出来，被自己的唾液沾湿的性器兴奋到连青筋都清晰可见，龟头顶部的马眼在黑暗中一张一合一点一点地吐着体液的样子也看得分明。呆呆地看着这个场景的东赫突然想到。

用后面是不是也可以做？

但接下来的尝试却以惨败收场。虽然那里坚挺地立着，但是却没能冲破穴口褶皱的关门。本应自己来开辟前路的人却是不省人事的状态，从一开始这就不是什么能成的事。本来该被扑倒的东赫在扑倒别人的时候也是经验全无的。整个身子都被汗水浸透，东赫一边累得气喘吁吁一边流下了丁点的眼泪。又生气又悲惨。  
东赫在又虚脱着失败了好几次之后才明白，要先把后面充分地扩张了才行。  
最近东赫感觉自己的脑袋仿佛被米田共填满了。每次在卫生间里偷偷用手指，用道具来给后面扩张的时候，总是止不住地觉得自己跟垃圾一样。但是这种自我轻视却抵不过被插入时那仿佛脚底过电，腹部酥酥麻麻的感觉。可能从马克有梦游症的那一瞬间开始，东赫的脑子也就不再正常了吧。  
从很小的时候就知道李马克体力很好，东赫也一直觉得马克的体力应该是比自己强上好几倍的。一开始关系还没那么好的时候，马克真的以为是东赫故意犯懒而已。那么爱闹腾的孩子只要一开始练习便很快就气喘吁吁地瘫倒在了地上，怎么看怎么像小滑头在耍赖而已。所以在知道东赫原本体力就不好之后，马克很真诚地道了歉。我还以为你是不想好好干才那样的。对不起，那样误会了你。只不过是自己脑子里想想而已也需要道歉的吗？东赫虽然也产生过这样的疑问，但是看着那老实巴交又一脸正直的白净小脸却只是止不住地心动而已。  
哥如果爱上别人的话，会成为什么样的人呢？说不定那时又会跑过来跟自己道歉吧。一直都不知道原来你喜欢我，现在我喜欢上了别人才知道了。对不起，没能懂你的心。那样的话，我得要做出什么样的表情呢？应该只会想死吧。  
但更让人难以置信的事实是，这样的感性单恋竟然让自己开始为了偷来的欢好而扩张着后面。做这种事一点快感都没有。这根本不是自慰。  
所以会觉得很凄惨吗？会觉得自己很肮脏吗？不，并没有。东赫甩了甩头。现在因为太过熟悉这样的感情，已经像是自己的一部分了。再加上想到即将开始的行动将要带给自己的快感，就更没有力气去想那些了。  
在把后面充分地弄软扩张后，马克的性器很轻易地就被接纳了进来。当两个人第一次完全地结合在一起时，东赫在享受着下体传来的酥麻感的同时感到了极为放心和舒心的感觉。还因李马克和自己之间的性爱并不是不可能的这一事实而感动到差点流泪。哈啊.....哈啊、哈。每次上下晃动身体时，两个人几乎同时，都会从嘴里发出呻吟，而这样的呻吟往往也是伴着无尽的亲吻的。  
因为经验不足而不熟练的性爱所带来的小小的失误全都要由东赫自己来负责。不论是当套套戳中内壁时发出滑稽的声音的时候，还是因为没能完全戴好在插入了几次之后套套就脱落了的时候，这些对于相爱的恋人之间来说是能一起笑闹的瞬间，东赫却只能在拼命按耐住自己惨淡的心情后独自收拾好一切。东赫在有过因为后面实在太舒服了而不知不觉地射精的经历后，也开始给自己的性器戴上了套子。为了之后收拾的时候方便一点，还是给自己和马克的性器上都带上套套比较好。  
东赫虽然已经和马克欢好了不下数十次，但马克却仍是一副童贞的模样。这怎么可能呢？但世上就是有这样的事。自己已经因沉迷肉欲而惨淡潦倒，哥哥李马克却还是那样的身心纯净。  
东赫并没有为这偷来的欢爱而产生罪恶感。比起这个，内心希望李马克的梦游症不要好起来的自己反而让自己更痛苦。所有人应该都只会斥责这样的自己吧。当然李马克也是。

******

“李东赫”

在开始偷来的欢好后已经过去了四分之一年的某一天，马克以一副略显凶狠的表情找上了东赫。坐在电脑前，游荡在绚烂的游戏画面里的东赫一听到这压低了的声线时瞬间以为自己做的事被发现了。虽然不知道是怎么发现的，但是东赫心里却是明白的。果不其然，来到东赫面前的马克板着一张脸看着东赫，接着毫不犹豫地脱下了自己的T恤。

“你打了我？”

马克的背上有着两三道红红的手指甲印。

“还咬我？”

这次是肩膀上的牙印。小心翼翼也只是最开始的一两次而已，现在已经到了对这偷来的欢好毫无负罪感的地步了。不，应该是那些微的罪恶感反而成了让自己更加兴奋的助燃剂。是我太享受了吗？太沉浸于快感了？

“你，别人睡着觉你打他是要干嘛？”

“......”

这是还不知道呢吗？天呐.....看着那样的痕迹都还没瞧出来吗？东赫感觉自己面前站着的简直都要是童贞的代名词了。这是个机会啊，赶紧道歉，说自己因为哥妨碍自己睡觉所以生气地掐了咬了对方。哎呀，对不起嘛。赶紧撒个娇吧。快点！快点！李东赫，快说啊！清醒点，快说啊！  
但是东赫的嘴却一动没动。像是被堵住了嗓子眼一样什么声音都发不出来。看东赫什么话都不说只是那样盯着自己，马克也逐渐有些恼火了。  
从以前起就是这样，如果对方不好好道歉的话，马克就不会接受而且后劲会很大。因此对于东赫总是在为难时用撒娇糊弄过去的法子，马克一直是很不喜欢的。

但是哥，我现在发不出声音了。哥......

“李东赫，你真是......”

马克紧抓住东赫的肩膀，一把扯了过去，像是要在今天好好改改这家伙的坏习惯般来势汹汹。但是马克却在突然间因为吃惊而僵住了表情。视力不是很好的马克眯着眼对着焦，从刚才就开始神游发呆的东赫看着马克微妙的变化了的表情，突然脸色发白猛地从位子上站了起来。  
昨夜，也就是说过去还不到24小时的那个晚上。马克在一边用力冲撞的时候，一边不停地啃咬着东赫的脖子。马克的肩膀和后背也是因为昨晚两个人格外兴奋才造成了那个惨状。东赫慌忙用双手环住了自己的脖子，现在才意识到自己穿着能清楚看到脖子和锁骨的T恤。

“哥.....”

“你脖子上，那是什么？”

“哥.....你别过来。不要靠近我。”

“......”

东赫不自觉地出现了略显神经质的反应，看见这不寻常的反应，本来满是疑问的大眼睛逐渐开始目光锋利起来。

“......”

“......”

两个人像是对峙般站了好一会儿后，东赫的身体开始微微地抖了起来。用那锋利的眼神看着自己的马克，脸上突然出现了一丝浅笑。马克边露出很是无语的笑容边说道--

“不是的吧？”

那一瞬间，东赫陷入了深深的恐慌之中。  
等打起精神后发现自己正穿着松垮的T恤和宽松的短裤站在大街上，映在街边橱窗里的脖子和锁骨上满是淤血的痕迹。东赫一点一点地仔仔细细地查看了那些痕迹。感觉有点发热便用手摸了摸脸，却发现不知从何时起自己的脸上已经哭的满是泪痕了。

******

这是摆明了的在逃避。东赫肆意地吃完了妈妈给做的饭菜，在逃避性地大睡特睡之后开始了电脑游戏。因为什么都不愿想，所以什么都没有说。就连给公司交代，应对经纪人的差事也推给了妈妈。儿子都己经长大了却还得替他办事的妈妈说，说是给你放一周的假。结果这一周因为不跳舞了运动量下降，连觉都不能睡得很沉了。  
在休假的最后一天，李马克联系了自己。但东赫无视了包括这一次的所有联络。不接电话的话那发个短信也可以的，但李马克却没有这样做，一直不停地打来电话直到电量耗尽为止。东赫将手机直接扔出了窗外。  
因为东赫没有回去，所以休假自动延长了一周。这次经纪人哥哥直接找上门了。东赫以为是要惩罚自己犯下的错而手抖个不停，结果经纪人却真的只说了些有关休假的事。经纪人问说这一周能不能在宿舍里休息，但东赫却没有想回去的念头。听到这话，收到橙汁为礼待的经纪人哥只是长叹了一口气，并没有发脾气，反而让东赫开始看眼色。

“哥，对不起。”

东赫不自觉地就说出了这样的话。对不起，都是我的错。就因为这么一句话，仿佛就又回到了平时的那个自己。经纪人也感受到了这一变化，感觉到了本像陌生人一样固执的李东赫又变回了自己认识的那个李东赫。

“哎一古，这家伙。你让哥哥我少费点儿心吧。”

经纪人故意打趣似的教训了一句。东赫将经纪人送到了门口，看着经纪人费劲穿着运动鞋的背影，突然说道。

“也代我跟哥哥们说声对不起。”

“你自己过去说。”

“切.....”

“哟呵？”

在与往常一样的撒娇和满含爱意的唠叨间，东赫和经纪人同时噗嗤笑了出来。东赫逐渐找回了现实感。现在才做回了自己，这样开心的会撒娇的人才是我自己，会让别人都开心的人才是我自己。

“......大家都还过得好吧？”

“呼，怎么说......”

经纪人一脸泰然自若的表情突然有些停滞，然后开了口却说道.....

“马克有点.....梦游病的症状加重了。”

“又加重了？”

“老是想往宿舍外面跑。因为太危险了也试着绑起来过，但那样反而更危险了。孩子手腕和脚腕都被磨破了，绳子缠在一起也更容易受伤了，所以最近大家都在轮流盯着。这算是什么事儿啊。”

“......”

“是因为每天都往你床上跑结果你不在了才这样的吗.....啊，不，还是当没听见吧，你也好好休息。”

经纪人回去之后东赫又坐在了电脑前。把游戏背景音乐开得很吵后，任凭屏幕里绚丽的荧光照着自己，东赫也只是坐在那里发着呆。  
李马克梦游病的症状本是爬到自己的床上摸来摸去而已的，应该是现在没有了能那样的对象也就没有能纾解的法子了吧。不对啊，对其他哥哥那样做不就行了。怎么在睡梦中还分人的吗？.....瞬间东赫又对自己感到一丝吃惊，自己竟然因为李马克没有对其他人做出mounting这件事而感到高兴。

“噁！好讨厌。李东赫。真的很讨厌啊你！”

东赫立起了膝盖将自己的脸埋了进去，就这样憋了好一会儿气。突然，想起了几天前给自己打了一天的李马克的电话。  
东赫猛地站起身开始收拾行李。因为妈妈塞进手里的几盒小菜，本想装的孤独浪人形象看来是会破功了。东赫悄悄看着眼色回到了宿舍。本来想装作若无其事地悄声融入进去的，结果哥哥们一个个地开始咋咋呼呼。在这片混乱之中，一扇门猛地被打开，李马克从里面跑了出来。  
东赫实在太过在意马克的出现，不知道自己装作往冰箱里整理小菜都已经装了好一会儿了，妈妈给打包的小菜早就都规规矩矩地放好了。在强忍着冰箱的冷风好一阵吹拂之后东赫才想到，这种拖时间的伎俩对李马克来说是行不通的。马克站在那里，像是在盯着猎物一样直直地盯着东赫。

“怎么了？”

“休息好了吗？”

“嗯。”

“那什么，东赫啊.....”

本是特意避开那人的眼睛站着的，听到喊自己的名字又不觉抬起头对上了他的眼。许久未见的李马克不知道心里受了多大的折磨，脸简直要不能看了。而且看上去莫名地有些坐立不安的样子。

“是我对不起你。”

“行了，别说了。哥没什么可对不起的....”

东赫并不想听到马克的道歉，但是没有眼力见的李马克还是觉得自己做错了，东赫现在还在生着气。所以就如同往常一样，马克选择了正面对决。

“确实是我对你做了错事。不应该那样做的。哪怕说是在睡梦中也，我一定不会再那样做了。原谅我吧。”

“啊，真是的！都说了不要再说了！”

在自己发了火之后马克才闭上了嘴。大大的眼睛让人有些害怕地盯着李东赫。都道歉到这个地步了却还没被对方真心接受，马克的性子也像是有些上来了。

“我药也有在好好吃。”

“混蛋东西。”

“......”

“狗东西。”

“李东赫。”

现在是完全发着火说话的声音了。东赫像是在说什么诅咒一般，一个字一个字咬牙切齿地说着脏话。东赫想到，李马克长这么大有听过这样的脏话吗？应该一次都没有吧，听这么一次也不错。

“为什么说那样的坏话？你——”

马克正像是要追究一般质问着却突然没了声。东赫真的没打算这样的。没打算发火，也没想要说脏话的。自己的心根本不是那样的。特别是，已经下了决心绝对不要哭的.....不知不觉间，双眼里却凝结了大滴大滴的泪珠。

讨厌......这样的事真的......不行，冷静下来。别哭了。深呼吸，试着深呼吸。

“什么是不该做的事啊，你个混蛋。呜呜。明明上我的时候那么兴奋......我...我...”

是喜欢的啊，勉勉强强忍下了后面这句话。用两手一起捂住了自己的嘴，东赫用胸腔喘着粗气，像是马上要出现过呼吸的症状似的。够了，不要再说出自己的真心话了。不要再说那些只会让对方起鸡皮疙瘩的真心话了。  
现在还算是可以随意略过的程度。东赫如此相信着。虽然呜呜地哭了出来，但是只要止住喜欢的那颗心，一切就都还可以收场的。  
李马克与此同时只是像看景一样盯着东赫瞧。在东赫好不容易镇静下来之后，自己的双手已经满是鼻涕眼泪了。

“对不起，哥。”

“......”

“不要再管我了。”

******

让自己从逃避性睡眠里醒过来的原因，是感到有什么东西爬上了自己的床。像是巨蟒一样的东西钻进了被子里紧紧缠住了自己。抚摸着自己胸部的手多少有些粗鲁，那双手在狠握了一下自己的下体后立刻把自己的裤子和内裤扒了下来。愣着的东赫这才被吓到反应了过来，开始了挣扎。

“哥？”

不会吧。东赫揉着眼努力想要打起精神来。在等待双眼适应黑暗的时候，被子从里面被掀开了。就这样盘在被子里的巨蟒突然伸出了脸把嘴唇贴了上来。那是马克白净又棱角分明的脸。粗重的鼻息喷在自己脸上，东赫感觉自己的头发一下子竖了起来。这重量、热气和触感，实在是再熟悉不过了。

“哈啊，哥.....”

天国之门就这样再次开启，地狱之火也又一次被点燃了。

东赫决定要随这一诅咒而去了。自己回来后，马克梦游病的症状在家里就能得以解决真是万幸。东赫觉得自己也算做了件好事了。  
东赫珍而重之地捧着马克的脸献上了自己的唇，一边吸吮着马克的舌头一边下定了决心。这次无论再怎么兴奋也不会挠哥的背了。也不会咬哥的任何地方了。什么痕迹都不会留下的。要承受这一切的人必须只有我自己。  
不知不觉间，东赫的裤子和内裤跟被子一起团在了某处。当睡衣来穿的T恤被卷到最上面，有些痛地挂在了腋下。东赫一边吮吸着马克的嘴唇一边脱掉了马克的T恤，结实却精瘦的胸膛和软绵绵的胸膛贴在了一起。

“哥呃......没有我的时候很辛苦吗？”

东赫比平时更加小声地开始轻言细语。在马克笨拙地分开了自己的双腿后，东赫一边抚摸着马克的鬓间，一边自己把两条腿分得更开以致于自己的骨盆都有些酸痛了。

“想要和我做所以.....忍了很久吗？”

两条腿挂上了马克的肩膀。随着马克向前倾下身子东赫的身体就愈发卷了起来。这是个臀部完全朝向上方，露骨地打开着自己的姿势。这种姿势虽然是第一次，但东赫并没有觉得有什么。

“应该会进得很深吧。”

东赫还是那样一边抚摸着马克的发丝一边自说自话地笑了起来。

“一个不小心就戳到嗓子眼也说不准是吧？”

想象着那样的情景，东赫不自觉地咽了下口水。虽然到喉咙眼只是绝不可能的夸张而已，但这种姿势一定会比平时进得更深的。就，按哥想做的来吧。东赫轻抚着微睁着眼的马克的脸，突然将脖子折向后方，发出了一声感叹。本来就已经大开的下身，随着像要把身体剖成两半般粗壮凶器的深入，不禁分得更开了。受此刺激的东赫猛地吸了一口气，好不容易才一边把这口气呼了出来一边放松了身体。东赫用力抬起脖子，把自己的额头靠在了马克的肩膀上。因为姿势的关系，马克的性器被自己的屁股吃进去一半的样子看得一清二楚。

“哥，真的好大啊.....”

“哈啊......”

“哥呃嗯......”

身子卷成这样还双腿大开并不是什么容易的姿势，大腿也因此而不停抖动着。被双手紧抓着的地方因为血液不流通而开始发白，随着粗重的性器默默地深入进来也逐渐感觉到了对方的胯骨紧贴着自己颇具肉感的臀部。

“呃、哈啊嗯。”

虽然有预想到，但还是开始有些干呕不适。下腹开始发胀，浑身被汗水浸湿而变得滑不溜的，紧抓着大腿的手也总是打滑。东赫的手终究没了力气，让大腿滑了下去。但就在这时，马克却用两手分别抓住东赫的膝窝压了下去。

“啊！好疼！”

即便是相似的姿势，自己来做和别人用力让你做出来的感觉也是完全不一样的。而且对方还比自己力气大多了。东赫不自觉地轻声尖叫了一声后因为觉得哪里奇怪而睁大了眼睛。感觉对方好像是在听到自己的尖叫声后才放松了紧握在膝窝的力度一样。

嗯？

但这个想法也没能持续多久就被后穴像要被炽热撕裂般的感觉而打断了。啊啊、啊、啊啊，东赫边发出呻吟声边挣扎着。被自己的下半身固定住自己上半身的时候，除了能动一下手和胳膊之外，其他的一动都动不了。这个姿势果然和自己预想的一样像是要把五脏六腑都挤在一起了似的。因为这种不适感东赫一直在发出呜咽般的声音，结果不知不觉身体就开始因为整个身子被强压着的兴奋感而抖个不停了。东赫伸直了双手紧紧抓住了床单。绝对不可以碰马克的身体。

“哈啊呃嗯.....”

“哈啊、哈”

东赫因为兴奋而用力绷紧了小腹，小穴也跟着一起收缩，让对方也开始小声呻吟了起来。为了让自己从兴奋中冷静下来，东赫开始大口地吸气呼气。对方却并没有想要关照自己的兴奋的心思。因为团在一起的姿势，东赫可以清晰地感受到自己的胸腔鼓起又陷下去的样子。正拼命地想平着自己呼吸的时候，马克松开了东赫的腿。在两人仍在结合的状态下，东赫慢慢地放下自己的双腿，环住了马克的腰。  
很快，东赫感受到了伸向自己的圆润且温柔的指尖。马克拨开东赫湿了的刘海，轻轻地揉搓着露出的圆圆的额头。正顺着自己呼吸的东赫又因为这微妙的感觉而睁大了双眼。马克依然是那样微睁着眼睛看着下方的自己。东赫紧盯着那双眼睛，然后感觉有哪里不对劲，就好像在跟对方的眼睛做着相互作用一样的感觉......  
就在那一瞬间，东赫看到了马克眼底流转的异色。那双黑色瞳仁里清晰无比地映着自己淫荡的身影。东赫感觉全身的血好像瞬间流失殆尽了一样，全身上下像是被极冷的寒气包裹着一般。东赫不自觉地想要抬起身，结果对方像是提前看穿了东赫的意图，紧抓住东赫的肩膀压了下来。连接着的部位又开始剧烈地动作而让东赫不得已软下身子，失了力气。

“哈呃啊......”

“喜欢吗？”

“...?”

“哈啊，东赫啊。喜欢吗？”

“疯了......你是不是疯了？”

听到东赫骂骂咧咧的话，马克也只是微微睁着双眼看着自己下方的东赫而已。不，并不止如此。马克低下头，含住了东赫因吃惊而张开的唇。舌头不由分说地滑进嘴里，夺走了东赫的所有呼吸。东赫因呼吸不畅而喘着粗气想要推开马克，却又紧紧地环住了对方。马克伸长了舌头，将东赫的上颚从里到外地舔过，东赫被刺激得全身像经过了电流般不停乱动着。这一切都是在马克的怀里发生的。光是那执拗又露骨的深吻就已经让东赫喘不过气了，同时马克的下体却还在毫不留情地动作着。为了让马克的动作平静下来，东赫的双腿紧紧缠着马克的腰，双臂也环住了马克的脖子。过了好一会儿才不舍地放开嘴唇的马克用力地咬着东赫的耳廓，回答了刚才没能回答的问题。

“我现在可清醒了。”

东赫浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。马克的手在狠狠地捏过东赫的乳头之后又握住了东赫半勃起的性器。用手指轻柔地握住后又用拇指刮蹭龟头和马眼，东赫被刺激得不自觉地发出了娇声呻吟后颤抖着到了绝顶。  
东赫觉得到目前为止也算是有过做爱经验的了，毕竟也接过吻，用嘴也做过，也被插入过，还射精了。但是当自己浑身的血液都在沸腾，浑身因快要令人发狂的高潮而抖成筛子的时候，东赫才觉得至今为止都不算是做过爱的。仅是知道对方正渴求着自己的这一点，高潮就已经久久不退了。  
没来得及戴上套子，搞得东赫把精液射得到处都是，且因为射了不止一次，胸部和下腹都因此而变脏了。东赫环在马克身上的胳膊和腿随着动作不停晃动着，在已经没有了力气的状态下仍在乖巧地等待着对方的射精。马克从牙缝里发出了些许呻吟，这是即将要射精了的信号。马克咬了一下东赫耳朵下方的下巴肉，低吼着发出了询问。

“要怎么办？”

“呵、呃.....”

“东赫啊...嗯”

“呵呃、快点......”

“.....都按你的意思来”

东赫收紧了环在马克身上的手臂和腿，用后脚跟紧紧按着马克的臀，在马克的耳边轻声道。

“......射在里面。”

像是服从命令一般，马克将自己的性器深入到东赫的身体深处，就这样埋在里面射了好一会儿。

******

“疯了吧。”

东赫用双手遮住脸呢喃道。  
射完后也没有完全软下去的性器让马克又忍不住抽插了好几下，被精液沾湿的柔软之处越是摩擦越是让人欲罢不能。在马克像小孩玩儿沙子一样不知疲倦地进行着后戏时，东赫仍然只是用双手遮住自己的脸蛋一动不动，根本不知道自己遮着脸却乖乖献上被精液斑驳的臀部的样子有多诱人。  
但这还不是结束。马克感觉好像只有自己爽到了，也想服务一下对方，帮东赫口出来。这样想着的马克贪食般舔弄着东赫的性器，东赫却因在射精后仍被这样大力地侍弄痛得感觉自己的尿道管都要被吸出来了。东赫可不想在马克嘴里射出除精液以外的东西便只能拼命地忍着尿意，忍到快要晕过去了。

“东赫啊，让我看看你的脸吧。”

东赫在马克用湿毛巾把身上的脏污都清理完毕之后，仍在遮着脸装死。马克本想就这样让东赫自己平复一会儿的，但在马克做完清理把脱下的衣物都给重新穿上，连卷上去的T恤都被拉下来再次弄得平整之后，还是没有动静的东赫让马克不禁叹了口气。难道现在两个人不该好好谈谈了吗？还是说，时机不对？

“这怎么可能呢。”

“什么......”

“不能让哥知道的啊。”

马克听了这话，用拇指指甲挠了挠眉毛。

“本来不能让哥知道的。”

为什么要那样？以为自己能瞒到什么时候？以为瞒着我我就会不知道你已经被折腾得心急如焚了吗？  
虽然知道自己该开口说些什么，但又不知道什么样的话是该说的，怕自己一不小心又会说出责怪东赫的话。马克因为这样已经惹东赫生气太多次了。  
所以其实这本只是马克的猜测而已。这段时间里自己爬到东赫的床上到底做出了些什么事？今晚的行动只不过是实验了一下所有猜测中最具可能性的一项而已，结果却直接得出了正确答案。  
在感受到东赫烫人的体温的那一刻，身体就自发地开始动作了。自己的身体已经完全被对方的身体驯服，丝毫没有犹豫过下一步要怎么做。吮吸对方的嘴唇，压向对方的身体，将自己的性器放入对方的隐蔽之地，这一切的一切都没让马克觉得不快。不，与之相反，感受着不断涌上的快感，分明让马克觉得很安心。  
这样的安定感马克是绝对不会想要错过的。  
就像以为只要自己看不见别人就看不见自己的胆小的野兽一样，东赫还在执着地遮着自己的脸。马克伸手把这样子的东赫搂进了怀里，还在专注于遮脸的东赫也只能乖乖地被抱住了。马克感觉到了东赫极快的心跳，快得好像整个身子都要炸开了似的。

“现在我也知道了。”

“不可以。”

“没办法。都已经知道了。”

“.......”

“从现在起我们一起承担。”

听了这话的东赫仍是毫无反应，马克却很想把自己之前的无数个夜晚都是怎样度过的说给东赫听，想要告诉他自己在过去的很多个夜里都做了和别人做爱的梦。也想要告诉他梦里的对象不是别人，正是自己面前这个还在遮着脸的人。

“东赫啊，有些你还不知道的事，我现在都说给你听。”

听到马克这么说，东赫这才慢慢地张开了遮在脸上的手指。马克覆上那双手，十指紧扣，看到了东赫交织着期待与不安的眼睛。

“所以......你也要把我不知道的事情都告诉我。”

以后我该知道的事情也告诉我，全部都说给我听。  
东赫一动不动地看着马克的眼睛，那黑色的眸子看起来还是那样的坚定、纯真。那双眼睛也还是如自己所熟悉的那般，明亮、真实。  
东赫眨着眼睛正入迷般盯着那双眼睛瞧，突然感觉到一股电流窜上自己的脊柱。他看见在那黑色的眼底，又开始染上浓到化不开的情欲。

Fin.


End file.
